A technique relating to a receiving device for receiving satellite digital radio has been disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the satellite digital radio broadcast, a service for supplying programs of 150 or more channels has been performed, and the receiving device is provided with a search function so that a user (listener) can easily select his/her desired channel from many channels as described above.
A category search function is known as one kind of search function described above. The category search function is a function of searching a channel on the basis of information of a category which is allocated to each channel in advance.
The satellite digital radio broadcast contains a broadcast in which plural category information pieces are allocated to each channel. In this case, one category information piece is set as upper category information, and the other category information pieces are set as lower category information. The upper category information is a category which is most associated with the characteristic of the channel concerned, and it is displayed on a display screen during reception of the channel concerned. Here, when the search based on the category search function is executed during reception, a typical receiving device sets category information being displayed on the display screen, that is, upper category information of a channel under reception as a search condition, and searches a channel containing the category of this search condition as upper category information or lower category information. That is, when the category search is instructed to start, the category information being displayed is automatically set as a search condition, and the search is executed. This is to enable the search to be executed even when an input for specifying a search condition is not made, and there is an advantage that a channel whose category is identical to the channel under reception can be searched at a small number of operation times. Furthermore, the construction for displaying the upper category information and the construction of setting the category information being displayed as the search condition are supplied with only one category information, and thus there is an advantage that the display and search of the category information can be surely executed even when there is a channel having no lower category information.